


The games he plays.

by Dr_ssreid



Series: Rewrites and such. [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, But no one actually technically dies??, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, One-Sided Attraction, Self Harm, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Tags Are Hard, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_ssreid/pseuds/Dr_ssreid
Summary: Logan had a plan to get Virgil out of the light sides, granted it was a very stupid plan. But it worked. Until Virgil's persona became more and more like the character, Roman had seen in his notebook. Will Roman find out about the actual events leading up to Virgil's 'death' and who Vices truly is before Virgil figures out whatever these emotions he's feeling are?Based loosely on Vices by MothicaTw!!!:Suicide, unsympathetic patton, unhealthy coping mechanisms (alcoholism), minor(?) drug use,
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Rewrites and such. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206143
Kudos: 7





	The games he plays.

Virgil sat calmly in the light side's common room. He was scrolling through tumblr as he awaited Remy to come take him to starbucks. But apparently doing anything here is impossible, without Roman coming down to complain about something Patton said or did. He honestly couldn't deal with this anymore, he's so glad he's going to finally be back home.

"Roman, please shut up. Honestly if you hate him so much maybe you shouldn't have sex with him every couple of days."

"Not like you would know anything about sex, Virgil. You are a virgin, remember. Besides this is exactly why Patton and I didn't let you pop up in the last video, you'd just stir up something."

"I'm the one who stirs up things? Like you don't stir up shit everytime I say something."

"Oh yeah?-"

Virgil's phone buzzed from where it sat on his lap, he tilted it up to read the notification.

_ You have a new message! _

** Coffee: Virgil if you don't come down to get coffee with me i swear to god, girl-  **

** Coffee: READ? SERIOUSLY V THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GONNA SEE YOU. **

** V: HEY BLAME ROMAN FOR THAT ONE.  **

** V: Besides, chill I'm coming down. **

"I gotta go Roman."

"Why do you even hang out with him? He's such a disappointment."

"Why because he left? He was right to do so, besides its better than hanging out with you."

Roman looked at him,slightly offended "What is that supposed to mean?"

Virgil laughed, "Goodbye Princey." He sunk out, as Roman made his way to Virgil's room to snoop around.

"Good. I was about to kill you. Can I get a venti pumpkin spice latte and He'll have a venti black coffee?"

The barista took their order, "Can I have a name for the order?"

"The names Remy." Remy smirked in a flirty way

The barista dismissed this and just smiled, "Okay It'll be out in a bit!"

Remy slumped his way over to their usual spot.

"Ugh why am I having trouble flirting with guys? I'm such a charming person."

"Yeah maybe under the shitty personality and coffee addiction." Virgil shrugged

Remy hit Virgil's shoulder, "Not helping."

Virgil laughed and shrugged.

"God I'm going to miss this."

"What? The constant sneaking out, bringing me food when Patton won't let me leave my room? Because I'm sure not."

Remy rolled his eyes and gestured, "This starbucks hangout we do constantly."

"A pumpkin spice latte and a black coffee for Remy." The barista called out.

Virgil talked as the two of them walked to grab their coffees, "It's only put on hold until I get reintroduced, that is if the plan works."

Remy grabbed his coffee and handed Virgil his, "Oh come on V... When has a plan made by Brains ever not worked?"

Virgil placed his coffee down before sitting down himself, "This could be the first one that doesn't work." Remy rolled his eyes as Virgil continued, "Besides you know how fucked I am if this doesn't work out?" 

"Chill out girl, Besides if it doesn't work out you still have a bomb ass hoodie that Jan and I made."

"Oh yeah how's that going? I forgot about that."

"Jan's finishing it right now actually. Painting the manga panels was surprisingly easy. Me and Jan had a lot of fun doing it." Remy smiled, while Virgil just sunk into his seat.

"It's going to go fine, Virgil. Trust me, We have it all figured out. Don't even worry about it." Remy grabbed his shoulder in a comforting way and Virgil smiled slightly. 

"That's easy for you to say, You just hit the bastard and walked out."

Remy laughed, "That I did, gave the fucker the taste of his own medicine. Am I right?"

Virgil started laughing along with him, completely oblivious to what was happening back at his 'home', if you can even call it that.

"You should probably go V and pack or whatever. Before brains freaks out over you not being ready."

"Yeah, You're probably right..." Virgil turns to sink out but Remy stops him and hands him something.

"What the fuck is this?" Virgil said while staring at the box.

"Just a going away gift." Remy shrugged.

"Remy. I'm literally going to be living with you." 

"Just take it emo."

"Fine" And with that he sunk out to Logan's room. 

Meanwhile, Roman tore through Virgil's things, not literally of course, in search of his notebook or sketchbook or whatever that emo has. He just keeps finding these weird comic books instead, and a random jug of fake blood that sat in the back of his drawer for some reason?

He moved over old photos he didn't even know the emo kept, before he finally found it. It looked like a normal book but he'd seen the emo writing in it a while ago and knew it had something he didn't want them to know. But never did he expect to find this.

"Dear fuck you im not writing it,

I hate it here currently. Everything sucks everyone sucks, besides Logan. Logan's nice.  ** I'm going ** to try to come  ** back to the dark sides I guess. ** I'm going to miss  ** Logan. God, I hope this works out ** , I don't know what else to do. They probably won't take me back in, I'm so fucking screwed. I miss remus a lot, we used to go fucking skate toget ** he**r, back in the day. At  ** l**east we still both watch minecraft youtubers, I think. Atleast I do. Ho **p** e this idea doesn't completely  ** s**uck  ** o**r  ** s**omething stupid like that. So fucking nervous. Lmao. 

-

Virgil.

1/10/2019"

"I have to stop this." Roman breathed out and made his way towards the dark sides area. He tensed up slightly as he grew closer to the door, he didn't like the dark sides. Yes maybe his hatred for them was prejudiced but it's not like he was allowed near them ever. 

He took another deep breath before stepping it.

"Huh? Roman what a huge surprise. I wouldn't appreciate it if you left because I'm totally not watching the dream smp currently to drown out whatever-" Almost as if on cue a loud scream was heard, "Remus is doing."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Go talk to Patton. You know you can have conversations with the guy right? It's not like he'll stab you or something." Roman tensed up slightly and Janus raised an eyebrow slightly before speaking, "Ugh fine spill."

"Why is Virgil coming back here?"

Janus raised an eyebrow, "Virgil is what? No not on my watch."

"So he's not coming back here." Roman spoke trying to confirm that was correct.

"Yeah I'm surely not going to allow it." Janus nodded. 

"Oh! Good." Roman said before running out. He was out of the door before he heard what Janus spoke next.

"Yeah, not him? But also it's still him. Oh he left, that sucks." Janus turned the stream on his phone back on, just as Virgil sat on Logan's bed.

"Hey.."

"Did you pack your essentials, including a phone to contact me?"

"Yeah.. I'm so nervous."

"You'll be fine." Logan pet Virgil's cheek, "Just hurry and do it quickly."

"I'm going to go now or is that a bad decision." Virgil asked

"No, V. Go if you think it's a good time. Just be safe, okay." Logan let go of Virgil's cheek.

"Okay." Virgil said as he walked silently off the bed to place everything he needed to paint the scene.

He locked his bedroom door, hoping to not be disrupted.

He threw his last few things into his bag before grabbing the jug of fake blood he has hidden, he covered a knife with blood and dripped some all around where the knife is, all the way to the window. He summoned the jug away. He shoved a knife in his pocket, unlocked his door and placed the suicide note. He then teleported out of the room and into Remus' side of the imagination to await him picking them up.

Roman knocked on Virgil's door, "Hey V. I want to talk to you.". A couple of minutes of silence came which was unusual. He must have his headphones in again, "Virgil!!" He turned the doorknob and the first thing he saw was blood, loads of blood and Virgil nowhere to be found.

Roman took a shaky breath and took a step towards Virgil's bed, which laid a note.


End file.
